One Woman
by XxBrooketessmacherxX
Summary: when miss tessmacher from tna impact has to face the danger of the aces & eights with to support and comfort of her friends and fans. but who can she really trust? couples:MagnusXmickie tessmacherX? Velvet sky &Sabin Please leave reviews or suggestions in the comments it is my first fanfic you know
1. Chapter 1

As I stand behind the curtain of the entrance way I hear the crowd yelling my I hear my music hit I walk out do my pose and make my way down to the after as I wait my oppent,Gail Kim, makes her way down to the ring with my former tag partner tara with her boyfriend match starts and I don't waste time on the attack I went to work on gails left leg and soon it wore her down and she no longer had the speed advantage.I was on a role nothing could stop me until..jessie got on the ropes and pulled my hair and made me give Gail enough time to regain some of her strength but mine wasn't all gone.I quickly scramble to me feet pushing Gail away.I go for a spinning heel kick but misses gail catches my leg and starts to talk trash.I try to swing at her with my right arm but I miss.I couldn't give up she talked trash it looked as if she had the advantage over me but I turned to match around and shocked everyone…I hit gail with her own move. I scramble for the Pin and soon enough I get the 3 count. As Christy announce me as the winner I raise my arm in the air tiredly.I turn around and taras left foot catches my face and having the feeling that I could have broke my jaw I role out the ring and onto the lifts tara over him in the air like a bench press.

~BACKSTAGE~

I now hold a ice pack to my jaw as it slowly heals to the cold ice.I don't expect it but im approached by none other than one of my best friends the past weeks I have been concerned for him and his girlfriend Mickie and Eights have been getting who ever stands in there way,Magnus is one of those people."You know tessy you did great out there but tara is one sore loser I mean she wasn't even in the match."Magnus says with a slight grin coming across his face "Tess you don't think she wants you back"He says with more of a slick expression on his face."your such a chump" I say with a some what sense of a while of laughing and chatting Magnus is called for his alone thinking about whats gonna happen during that match with the Aces and Eights and all I get worked up over nothing.I decide just to chill and watch the match from ring side.I don't know why it was Probably a stupid idea on my part but I had no up with Magnus and a security guard "Mag umm I was wondering maybe I could watch the match from ring side for you." I say ready for the answer which only could be no. To my surprise the answer was yes. Standing side by side with Magnus at the entry curtain I finally realize what I have gotten myself into. "Its to late now" I say to myself as Magnus entrance music cuts walk out and im just there to support but while I do Im also watching every entrance from the crowd. Soon after his oppent none other than the cow boy James storm. Magnus and James never really had anything against each other so I think this match was really just for fun from what I understand they have mad respect for each 3 minutes into the match both magnus and james storm was tired and worn out. Slowly I began to feel relief that the match was almost over. Well all that relief went away soon as the Aces & Eights Theme song starts to play. Something inside me shrinks and dies as I start to panic I turn to look at magnus and james which are just as scared as I was. I slide in the ring and go between James and Magnus as I see Aces & Eights merge from the crowd. Nervous but still standing my ground I watch as the crowd wonders what ill do. Aces &Eights stare at me then back to james and Magnus as they surround the ring ready to attack. Im basicly frozen in fear of these guys. One side slides in and attacks james which is on my left and the other side attacks Magnus. In-between of Magnus getting beat up and him yelling at me telling me to run I finally turn around and go to dash out the ring. Before I could get to the ropes I Was stopped by Bully ray. Slowly I back away and notice that magnus and james have been knocked out cold and not getting up anytime soon. Bully ray grabs my arm and looks me in the eye and says "you have messed up big time girl" As those words repeat in my head I knee him in the groan not second thinking it and I take out running. All of aces and eights crowd along bully ray checking on him starting in the way I took out.

~LATER AFTER THE SHOW~

Im sitting alone while everyone else is already packing up with friends or fighting with rivals getting ready to go to the next stop which is in new York city. Not making eye contact with anyone familiar but I am watching my back constantly for bully ray or any of the aces and Eights members. Im approached from behind by my best friend or more like my sister Mickie james. Before I get to say anything she hugs me like we haven't seen each other in years. "Brooke what were you thinking!" mickie basicly yells at me like shes my mother. "Mickie I wasn't to be honest it was a basic life threating situation I had to do something"I try to explain my actions calmly "Brooke..hun listen to me those people can and will hurt you."she says with a bit of sorry in her eyes. "Oh god what was I thinking how is magnus and james? Have you seen them at all?"I ask worried about my best guy friend and one of my friends. Mickie sighs deeply and gives me the sad look. "oh god mickie im so sorry"I say that while I take her into a hug. Soon after me and mickie are done talking we went to get into are SUV to head to New York city.


	2. Chapter 2

~NEW YORK,NEW YORK~

"Well we finally here" I say while stepping out of my car with chris sabin,mickie james,and her boyfriend Magnus. Soon as we got there we were ambushed by reporters and fans it was all so much and everyone one so close together it was really awkward. A little later after eating we finally get to the arena set up and head backstage. From what I understand the show will start later than usually which gives me a good feeling kinda then again I remember the last time I got my hopes up and that was a no. Standing with Velvet and Mickie in the knockouts locker room praying that no one would be hurt same thing every show and all,But for some reason Madison gail and tara where all in one corner holding a quite conversation while looking at me velvet and mickie. It made me feel like I was being watched so I left the knockouts locker room for fresh air. Walking alone in my original blue with the star attire with a black hoodie. I pace looking around every corner carefully. Once I felt like I was in the clear I kinda slowed down the pace of me walking. I bumped into none other than the Olympic gold medalist Kurt angle on accident. "sorry about that"I say trying to avoid conversation with anyone. "uh its alright" he says seeing the look that I have on my face "uh I just wanted to say you got guts brooke." Kurt says with a blank look but I could tell he meant it. Not knowing what to say I just give a simple "thanks it means a lot coming from you." It was a awkward silence till we heard something going on around the corner. It sounded like screaming and some one getting attacked. Me and Kurt run to see whats going on and as we turn the corner I catch a glimps of Magnus getting his head bashed into the cement wall. Screaming I run to his aid as Aces & Eights retreat back to where ever they where going. Knelt beside Magnus tending to him Kurt stands frustrated looking down on me and magnus. I take my phone out my pocket and text mickie about what happing not leaving Magnus until she got here. At least 2 minutes later I see mickie running around the corner to tend to the aid of her boyfriend. Worried but angry I stand next to Kurt who is still trying to keep a level head about this whole thing.

~Show starting~

While sitting with mickie back in the knockouts locker room praying for magnus. We still wait for are 6 knockout tag match later tonight which everyones basicly excited for all the knockouts that are active still in one ring facing each other. "Mickie are you ok"I say knowing shes going through a hard time. I get no response back from her so we sit in silence for a while till velvet comes in just now putting her attire on to join us. "what's wrong with you two?" Velvet says in the stupid manor making me want to punch her in the face im pretty sure mickie was about ready to explode. "Vel…uh Magnus was attacked by aces& eights and injured severely." I say noticing mickie is fighting back the tears that are soon to come. "Oh god im so sorry"Velvet sits down next to mickie and puts her right arm around her and hugs her supportively. The door opens and the security guard comes in telling us its time for are match. With all of us joined in hands we wait for one of are music to james hardcore country theme hits and we all decide to go out together even through we are all hurting inside we all put on smiles from the crowd. Getting into the ring and waiting on are oppents mickie whispers "im going to rip them apart." I look at mickie as if she where a ghost I have never seen this side of mickie before which shocks me. Mean while Gail Madison and knockout champion tara and her little boyfriend are all coming out and in the ring ready for the match to start. As the bell rings Velvet starts out with Madison rayne. Velvet dominates most of the time being with Madison, but is quickly shut down by Tara when she is tagged in and delivers the big boot. Im tagged in right when After Tara hits velvet with Her big foot. Coming in I deliver two clotheslines that could hurt me more than it hurt her. Getting hype from the crowds cheer I kick Tara in the stomach and knee her in the face almost breaking her nose. Right after I return the favor of last week and Kicks her right in the nose laying her out on the floor. I go for the pin and get a two count. Jessie arguing giving Tara a opening for a tag and she takes it. Gail comes in and blind sides me with a painful shot to the back of my to my corner I tag mickie and she comes in pissed off. She rips apart Gail, taking out every inch of her anger. She finally gets herself together and spinning ddts Gail Kim laying her pins and gets the three count. Me and velvet slug are way into the ring to join Mickie in victory. Making sure Tara doesn't try to get in the ring for any reason I kick Gail out to the floor right at Tara's feet and blow Tara a kiss. Soon as I turn around the Aces & Eights theme song starts to play. From the corner of my eye I see Taz take off his blazer reviling a Aces and eights symbol. Unimpressed I role my eyes at him. Looking at mickie I can tell by her face expression she was ready but velvet on the other hand she was the complete opposite a scared wreck that has nothing to do with any of this. Aces and Eights merge from the crowd once again me mickie and velvet all see it coming through. Before they get to the barrier Kurt angle, Sting ,Chris Sabin, Jeff Hardy, And alex shelly all come running out. I could tell Mickie was looking for magnus but sadly he was not there. Aces & eights stood down from the 4 men including the 3 knockouts and went back from where they came but talking trash.

~BACKSTAGE~

"They should have got in the ring I would have taught them not to put there hands on my man im so Pissed off right now"Mickie says while plopping down on the couch like a sack of potatoes "mickie maybe its best if we just let it go come on lets just get out of here and go back to the hotel k?"I say trying to calm her down and keep her from exploding and going rage mode the world. "Fine, but when I get my hands on them." I cut her off by dragging her by her arm out the knockouts locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

~Hotel~

Finally arriving at my hotel room after a long day in new York with mickie it's been a while since I have gotten to rest. Avoid paparazzi and desperate fans I got to my hotel room safely. I decide to take a warm shower. Turing on the water and stepping in the shower feeling the warm water hit my body in a sensational way. At least 30 minutes later I step out the shower dry myself up put my hair in a bun and wrap a towel around me. Strangely in the middle of me getting ready to take my hair down I hear a creaking come from the bed room of the hotel. Sure enough I was scared to death but I went to check it out anyway. As I step into the bed room what I see is a utter surprise. Sitting on my head was leader of aces and eights Bully Ray. Backing away from the site of him I trip over something in the floor and mange to end back up in the bath room. He comes in soon after and grabs me by the hair. Screaming for him to let go I decide to try to fight back. He slings me into the bathroom hamper knocking the breath out of me. I sink to the floor trying to get back on my feet but the site of Bully Ray and the possibility of the other members of aces and eights somewhere around the hotel I stayed and no longer tried to fight back. "You have no idea what you got yourself into tessmacher."He says as he spits at me and walks out my hotel room. Balled up in the corner of the tub and the wall of the bathroom I start to sob. Coughing in-between sobs I sit there crying my eye out in the corner for at least two hours. After I regain my posture I put on makeup and fix my hair. I decide not to tell anyone about Bully's visit to my hotel room. I walk out the hotel around 8:00 and get into my car. For hours I spent driving around thinking about what he meant but also trying to clear my head. Getting a phone call from velvet was the thing I didn't need right now but I answered my phone anyway "Girl I have been trying to contact you like forever you ok?" Velvet says over the phone. I take a deep breath and respond "I'm fine Vel thanks for asking I'll be with you guys in a sec where you?" "Well Dixie took the whole roster out for a drink we have been trying to get in contact with you forever!" Velvet clearly makes it known that she's talking to be by yelling through the phone. "Well I'll be on my way I guess bye vel" I hang up and role my eyes and drive off to the bar.

~THE BAR~

I get out my car frustrated and head still stirring about the events that took place at the hotel. I walk into the bar and I see basically everyone in groups. There are the Heels and there are the Faces. Walking into the room I catch a glimpse of Bully Ray staring straight at me. I hurry off to join velvet and Mickie along with Magnus, who is apparently feeling better, I walk over and hug him and sit next to velvet at the bar. "Tess you ok?" Mickie ask as if she's concerned "I'm fine Mickie just glad you all are ok." I say still watching aces & eights on the other side of the bar. Slowly my attention goes back to my phone and I'm no longer forced to socialize with the roster. Hours later it happened. I should have known it was coming. A fight broke out. Bully Ray got into it with Alex Shelley over a drink. With the roster crowing around the two fighting I manage the push through the crowd. Alex looked like he was winning from my point of view. I never exactly noticed Alex until now his strong jaw line. His eyes…the way he styled his hair…I was admiring his features for the first time until I see the other members of Aces & eights jump in, lucky for Alex some other guys on the roster had his back so it was a complete brawl in the bar. I managed to find velvet and mickie through all the fighting and we all make it outside the crowd of fighting and outside the bar. "Gosh that was crazy" Velvet makes it clear that she is out of breath and wants to go home. "I was honestly ready to fight" mickie once again showing a different side of her "that was Idiotic on Dixie's part she should have known getting the roster together would cause a problem." I say still worrying about Alex and somewhat of Magnus. I end up staying on my own again in my hotel room with door in the hotel room locked. I would have stayed with velvet but she has Chris and mickie has Magnus so I'm on my own on this one. About three hours or so alone in my hotel room re-watching the titanic with a bag of popcorn someone knocks on my door. Slowly I rise from the couch and grab the nearby baseball bat I bought on the way to the hotel room. I open the door and too my surprise I see Alex Shelley standing in front of me. "Well can I come in?" he finally breaks the awkward silence I created. "Sure" I quickly respond and open the door all the way. We don't talk about much the next couple of hours we sit and watch the titanic in silence. Almost to the end of the movie I fall asleep on his shoulder.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Waking up to see me resting peacefully on his shoulder freaked me out but yet I stayed still. Once I stopped freaking out I slowly sat up no longer on his shoulder. I move quietly not to wake him up. I shower curl my hair and change my clothes. When I come out the bathroom he's gone strangely it doesn't surprise me. I walk into the kitchen of the hotel room and there standing once again Bully Ray "How do you keep getting in Creep!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Remember what I said well it's just now starting" he grabs me by the throat and slings me into the corner of a wall. Screaming as I fall to the floor a stumble to my feet pushing whatever I can in his way "Stay away from me creep!" I yell while running into the Bedroom of the hotel room. The force of him pushing the door knocks me back a couple of inches and I trip over something on the floor. Sobbing I reach the bed looking for something to protect myself with... I think to myself "Damn it where's my bat" Bully Ray gets closer and closer making me scared and threatened. Busting through my hotel room Alex Shelley comes to my aid. He knocks Bully ray down and tells me to run. Soon as he said that I was gone not second thinking it. Going to my car I realize that all of the aces & eights bikes are parked and not just Bully Rays. Torn between Alex and my safety I decided to run back into the hotel and back up the stairs. I walk into my hotel room and everything is trashed and torn. There's no sign of anyone in the room but it looks like a tornado came through and hit twice as hard. Looking at the mess I drop to my knees and start to cry. I pull myself together and drive to the hotel that mickie is staying in.


	4. Chapter 4

~Mickie's hotel~

Walking into the hotel avoid eye contact with anyone with my shades over my in the elevator alone i break down once more. I think to myself "i'm so stupid how many people can i hurt." When the elevator doors open i step out trying to pull it down the long hallway of rooms i come upon Mickie's room. I knock on the door at least 20 times before i could get a answer. I don't know what they where doing in there and i don't wanna know. "Oh god Tess are you ok?"she says with concern looking at the tear stains on my embraces me with a hug and takes me inside the hotel room."Magnus Tess is here something is wrong with her." Mickie willing to talk about it but i know ill be forced too. Walking into the room shirtless is Magnus which doesn't surprise me at all. "Whats wrong now?" Magnus says i know there where in the middle of doing something. Rolling my eyes i turn my attention back to Mickie. Telling Mickie exactly what happened in the hotel room before i came here. I notice her expression changes a little. "Well we have no time to find him the show is in like 3 hours" Magnus says out of no where. Some what shocked by his voice not because i haven't heard it before just because he didn't care at all. Seeing the hurt on my face he says "Look Tess i'm trying to protect you from Aces and Eights they are some messed up dudes if you haven't noticed." I Sigh knowing he is right. "Well ill see you guys at the arena." I get up and walk out the hotel room before anyone could say anything to me. Putting my sun glasses back on i walk into the elevator and then out into the lobby. Soon im out in my car in tears again. I pull through it and drive to the arena in one piece

~TNA ARENA(before show)~

Dodging eager fans i make it backstage and into the knockouts locker room. Worried out of my mind i walk with my attire in a sports bag I drop it on the old tore up couch that isn't used at all. I sit down and look at my reflection in the mirror for a while praying that Alex is ok. Standing up i go into the bathroom put my attire on come out and sit back down at the make up stand. I fix my hair and make up and by that time all the knockouts are just now coming in and getting settled. Velvet on the phone with Chris Sabin. I bet there talking about Alex. I cant help but fell like this is all my fault. I had to do something so i came up with the stupidest plan ever.

~TNA ARENA (SHOW)~

My name is called last for the knockouts gauntlet match. Some how Madison Rayne stayed in the match from the first entrance so having to face her wasn't exactly what i was prepared for. Getting attacked soon as i got onto the rope I try to fight back which doesn't work out very well. I was sent shoulder first into the steal barrier with the crowd gasping in awe or cheering with excitement. I send my elbow flying into her jaw which knocks Madison back. Running and i spear her right into the ring apron. Falling to the ground holding my shoulder she rolls into the ring. I get up and stumble my way into the ring. Madison runs and tries to hit me with her foot. Ducking out the way her leg hits the rope and i leg sweep her onto the ground. Back on my feet i try to gain some more stamina going into the match. She runs for a big boot but i duck out the way pushing her into the corner. I back away and running drop kicks her in the chest. She slides down into the bottom turn buckle in pain. I turn and delivers one of my signature moves the asstastic. Waiting for her to get back onto her feet when she finally does i deliver a drop kick. She gets back up and i kick her in her stomach. I go for a ddt but she reverses it into a role up. She gets the two count and almost a three. Getting up from the close call pin i run and slide under her legs. I get on my feet quickly and Tess-shocks her for the pin. I get the three count with the crowd cheering "TESSMACHER." Standing up in victory with my arm raises and decide to grab the mic. "You know...Aces & Eights are some messed up guys.. which most of the Tna fans know this already." Turning to the crowd and smiling"Its childish how they attack right? Well i issue a challenge for them. If they think they can just going on hurting people...Well im not gonna let that happen anymore." I pause taking in the crowd amazement and cheer."So aces & Eights...What do you say?" I turn to Taz and kick the bottom rope as a threat but i know that wasn't gonna do anything. I walk backstage knowing i just got my self in the biggest mess possible.


	5. Chapter 5

~Backstage~

Being welcomed by almost the whole roster stuff like "I cant believe you did that"or "Wow i could never bring my self to do that" floats around through the crowd of men congratulating me. Pushing through the crowd i get over it quickly. My adrenaline pumping i enter the knockout locker room. There sitting on the torn couch is Dixie Carter. "Do you realize what you did Brooke?" Dixie says firmly. "I'm just sick of everyone being pushed around by those lunatics." I say knowing shes going to have something to say. "Brooke you do know that you can get hurt." she says "I'm sick of everyone telling me that." I say raising my voice slightly. "Brooke... i'm not going to argue with you."She says standing up and going out the room." I sigh unhappily. I plop down onto the torn couch and sink my face into my hands. I finally look up seeing the door slightly open. I squint my eyes adjusting to the light in the room. The door comes completely open. Standing in a intimidating way is all the members of Aces & Eights. Standing up slightly scared out of my mind I meet eyes with Bully ray. "I told you." He says deeply. Screaming and run and try to leave the room. Bully ray catches my arm and throws me back onto the couch. Cutting my eyes i see some one else in a black mask. It was a woman figure. When she shoves me onto the the ground and steps on my leg. Screaming in pain i use the make up stand to get up. She goes to slap me but instead i tackle her onto the ground. It seems the Aces & Eights are just watching. Ripping each other to shreds all over the knockouts locker room me and the masked woman end up in the bath room of the locker room. Slinging her into one of the showers i hear a voice come from behind me. It was Velvet Sky. Not even second thinking how she even got past the Aces & Eights i go back to punching the masked knockout in the face. The black mask was stained with something . The color showed up maroon on the black cloth. Bully ray and Aces & Eights run into the bath room throwing me into the bathroom counter. Sinking to the ground gasping for air I get back up anyway. I see Velvet jumping onto one of the members backs. With a running start I slam my shoulder into Bully Rays side knocking him into the wall. Screaming i still try to fight regarding his strength. Hearing a bunch of people coming into the knockout locker room. I see Chris Sabin trying to pull velvet off a member of Aces & Eights back. I see some other men from the roster rushing into the locker room fighting the other members also. Trying to keep Bully Ray against the wall with my shoulder he pushes me be back and i knee him in the stomach. Pushing my knee farther into his stomach he gains enough strength to push me into the bathroom counter knocking me out.

~Hours later~

My eyes popping open. Everything is in a glare but my eyes quickly fix. Looking around i find my self rather comfy on the torn couch in the knockouts locker room. Wondering what happened after being pushed into the marble counter. The show is on its main event so i get ready and pack up my stuff and get ready to leave. The main event match is over and i finally walk outside to my car. Ignoring the screaming fans that are struggling to get pass the metal gate. Getting into my car i begin to relax. Turning on my phone for the first time in 2 days i have 23 missed calls and 2 voice mails. I listen to the first voice mail which is just some crazed fan that found my number. I click the second voice mail listing to the voice. The number was Alex's so i listen closely instead of the comfort of Alex's voice i hear some altered voice saying "Its all starting now Brooke,and when its over.. you will be too." After hearing that i drop my phone back into my purse. Laying down thinking about who the mystery woman could have been the car slowly starts to move.

~Hotel~

Going into my room i sit on my bed. I think about the knockout that attacked and helped Aces and Eights and i think about Alex. Thinking about this puts me to sleep after a while.


	6. Chapter 6

~NEXT MORING~

Waking up at 3:00 in the morning was not the plan for me. Getting up anyway I fix myself for the day. Turning on my phone I try to call Alex again. No answer. I decide instead of taking the car i would walk to Mickie's hotel since it is right up the street. Outside in some jeans and a black hoodie I get to Mickie's hotel. Rushing out the door was non other than Mickie herself. "Where are you going at 3 in the morning."I say knowing i'm going to get a legit stupid answer. "Uh...Out." She says nervously. Looking at her i notice her nose is stained with dried up blood. " Mickie did Magnus hurt you?." I say still taking in the scent of the morning. "No now excuse me."She says pushing through me to get to her car. Just looking at her as she drives off it finally hits me. "Shes the one,Shes the women from aces & eights that attacked me."I think to myself. I put on my hood and walk back up the street to my car. Getting into my car i get a phone call from Alex's number. "Hello?" I say answering my phone while getting into my car. "Hello Brooke." Bully ray says. The sound of his voice startles me "By the way Alex is fine." He says slickly. "Stay away from him you bastard." I say angrily. "Pft. Brooke you think im scared of you better yet Aces & eights? Well guess what we aren't." He says spiting back making him sound intimidating. "Ill find you you bastard." I say hanging up. Looking at the call time just 50 seconds. Driving off i drive to the arena a little bit early its just now 5am so just to benefit ill get there early. Wrong. As i park in a parking spot i see Aces & Eights bikes parked and the other side. Regretting even waking up this morning i get out the car. Walking into the arena entrance it seems empty. I walk onto the stage entrance and suddenly i get hit with something in the back of my head. Feeling this i turn around and see Mickie. "You shouldn't have came Tess." She says blankly.  
"Mickie? What the hell is going on?"I say a little bit scared. Shes suddenly backed up with the members of Aces & Eights with Alex tied up in a body bag. "Well I guess your screwed."


End file.
